


大叔写的乙女向台本

by aumiles



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 致敬我们生命中的无法摆脱的俗套至极的不幸言中的比喻的本体和喻体，我！呸！





	大叔写的乙女向台本

春 

老实说，  
春天这个名词就是俗套比喻的一番吧

新生啦 春寒啦

除了连绵不断的雨 和 偶尔放晴的适宜温度  
不喜欢晴天的他都觉得很无聊 这种具有普世喻义的  
就像讨厌交响乐的“宏大” 讨厌草莓牛奶的“酸甜”  
讨厌 鼓掌 起立 安可 打招呼 一样

讨厌一日三餐 四季变换的“安稳”

可是这些都改变了 在那个蓝色头发的女孩向他问路时

不好意思，请问花卉世界怎么走？

一开口他才明白 自以为的姑娘是个男孩

老实说 他觉得为了凸显个性染个蓝色头发也很 嗯 俗套

 

夏 

冰牛奶赛高！一边摇动着黑猫的小爪子，一边给它配着音

意味不明的咕咕声 乖乖地收起飞机耳

果然还是和狗不同啊  
养了一年了还是不随主人性

 

秋

谁都可以，就你不行  
围着同一条围巾的两人 突然有一个人半梦半醒地说了这样一句

晚上还要去琴房呢，不把手冻伤会比较好，刚想缓缓抽出手，却被那人抓紧了手，塞回了大衣外套 靠近心腹的地方

 

冬

发热 结束前能够抵达的地方

你们的问题就是太容易喜欢上别人 太容易相处

我啊 有这书架 和这张 单人床 就够了

说什么大话呢 被从身后突袭的高个男友敲了一下头

喂！好痛! 该死的家暴男！

 

（全部TBC!!!!）


End file.
